The Red
by Kairi Nemuri
Summary: Haru is walking to Shigure's, and suddenly, he's pulled into an alleyway. Black Haru dislikes that idea, so he wishes to fight back with all he's got. Songfic to Chevelle's The Red. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I OWN THEM ALL ... At least, I do in my dreams... Unfortunately, this isn't my dream world.. Tear. Lol

**A/N: **Well, this is my first fanfic. Ever. So if you would like to help me change anything, please feel free to review or whatever. Also, if you know what I should put for the genre please help 'cause I don't know what I should put for that, so I just guessed, hehe.

* * *

_**The Red  
**_

For once, he knew where he was going. His cousin and close friend, Momiji had drawn him a map. The map showed two routes. One route led from his school (marked with a cow head) to the Sohma house (marked by a rabbit's head). The other route led from the school to his other cousin's house (marked by a rat's head). At the moment he was walking home, or at least, the place he could call home. He was going to the second destination where three of his cousins lived, and their housekeeper. Momiji would have gone too, if it weren't for his violin lesson. So intent with looking at his map he never noticed he was walking by an alleyway… or the hands that were reaching out for him. Three pairs of arms grabbed the unsuspecting victim, roughly pulling him into the alleyway.

He looked around at the people surrounding him. He stood against the wall, fearful. But not scared of what they thought he should be. They were fellow students, classmates, and friends. At least, that's what he thought they were. He was afraid, but not because of the jeering animals staring at him. He was scared about what was going on in his head. His other half was trying to get out…Black Haru.

Black Haru, White Haru's other half, his counterpart. Black Haru was trying to force himself out of his confinement, his side of their mind. Black Haru growled, eyes narrowed, he was pounding against the door… And slowly the door was cracking…

White Haru whimpered; his grey eyes wide. He knew the inevitable was coming.

_-They say 'Freak' when you're singled out- _

"Loser!" Someone called.

"Idiot!"

"Two-haired FREAK!"

"Yeah, freak!"

A large crowd surrounded him, screaming and jeering. They chanted 'freak' with a hateful passion. Slowly, he was being taken over. He could feel the door was cracking under the pressure being thrown at it, from both inside and out.

CRACK!

The mental barrier broke as a guy threw a punch. It had hit him square in the jaw. While White Haru hit the wall and fell, Black Haru growled from inside. Black Haru knew that when White Haru got hit, his mental walls faltered. This allowed Black Haru the chance he needed to escape his prison.

_-The red, well it filters through- _

White Haru knew it was coming, He knew he was going to be overwhelmed by the crowd then be taken over by Black Haru.

The crowd was screaming, clapping and cheering. Someone had managed to hit him.

"Don't touch him!" Haru thought someone was coming to help him out. "You might get a disease!"

Everyone started laughing, "Hey man-whore, get up!" A few of the guys started to undo belts and zippers.

_-So lay down, the threat is real-_

White Haru stared at the animals with horror in his eyes. He was just going to take it curled up in a ball and wish it was over.

CRACK!

_-When his sight goes red again-_

Haru was in pain on the hard cement ground, but he didn't care; it was time for revenge.

With eyes different from that of before, Black Haru jumped at them. He pushed some into the surrounding walls, others into their pig-headed friends (Sorry Kagura!). And for the one who had socked him twice, Black Haru wrestled him to the ground. Unbeknownst to him, the ringleader jock knew martial arts, too. The next thing Haru knew was the clear blue sky above. Which, to Black Haru it was mocking him.

_-Seeing red again-_

Slowly, with his eyes covered by soft white hair, he stood.

A group of four muscular bullies gathered around Haru. All four swung their fist, intent on beating him down.

_-This change, he won't contain-_

"What's going on here?" The soft voice of Yuki's voice came to Haru's ears. This gave the advantage Black Haru needed. But White Haru disagreed to that, so he tried to fight for dominance. Fighting back had only succeeded in Haru tiring himself out more. It had also allowed Black Haru to attach more locks onto White Haru's mind, locking the sweeter side of the cow in almost permanently. White Haru knew he would not be getting back out soon, so he waited.

_-Slip away to clear your mind-_

The four bullies stopped mid-swing, knowing that they might get in trouble.

Everyone cleared a way to the center to let the "Prince" and his cousin through. Yuki stopped suddenly, making Kyo walk into his back. "Haru!"

Yuki, Haru's cousin and love, ran up to him. The Prince of Kaibara High school was surprised to find that Haru hadn't hurt the bullies… or worse, killed them.

The bullies seemed to be slightly scratched and bruised. Where as Haru seemed to only have one large, slightly bloody, bruise on the side of his face.

_-When asked…who made it show-_

"Haru, what happened?!" Yuki asked, worried.

Yuki surveyed the group. The bullies seemed to be slightly scratched and bruised. Some had bloody knuckles, and others, no pants. Yuki's eyes went wide with sadness.

_-The truth, he gives into most-_

He looked back at Haru. Black Haru seemed to be giving in to White Haru's wishes to return to the outer world. White Haru finally returned. He looked to the ground, ashamed; more of himself, if anything.

White Haru smiled sadly at Yuki, searching for forgiveness in Yuki's eyes. Black Haru knew if he was going to return, the he would take the chance to get out.

_-So lay down, the threat is real-_

"Nothing, Yuki," Haru finally retorted. "Have you come to join the fun?" Black Haru had returned. He then grabbed an unsuspecting Yuki and pushed him against the wall intending on making Yuki his property then and there. Black Haru decided that, if he couldn't hurt the idiots trying to hurt him, the he needed an outlet _somehow_.

Yuki's eyes went wide, "Haru, stop. Let me go."

_-When his sight goes red again-_

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Black Haru replied, but didn't make any move to let Yuki go. "But you've ruined all of my fun, so you have to pay me back!" He smirked sadistically. He was happy Yuki hadn't pushed him away… yet. Two seconds later, while Black Haru rejoicing, Yuki had snuck away.

Because of Haru's mindless state, he berated himself for not keeping an eye on the rat. Black Haru wanted some fun, be it Yuki or fighting. And if Yuki didn't want to have any fun, then it would have to be…

_-Seeing Red again, seeing RED!- _

He turned on the crowd, intending to hurt as many people as possible.

Before Haru had made it to the nearest could-have-been molester, Kyo took matters into his own hands by hitting Haru over the head.

Haru rounded on Kyo, growling. "If you wanna fight, Kyo, then come and get me!"

Kyo retorted belligerently. "No! I just wanna get home, so _LET'S GO_!"

"You owe me a fight, then Kyo!" Already, Black Haru was giving into White Haru. Before he disappeared back to his prison, he turned to Yuki. "I _will_ make you mine!"

Yuki's concerned face turned into a glare hard as ice. "I'll say it again. You'll 'make me yours, then what'?" Haru smirked at the challenge and left.

Haru smirked then turned into a confused frown. "What happened? I feel so tired…" He felt his bruising jaw and winced, "and sore."

"Come on," the gentle voice of the rat spoke up. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, come on, we're already late!" The impatient cat stated.

The trio walked out of the alley way, completely ignoring the silent crowd. "Hey! Yuki, Kyo? Where's Tohru?" Haru asked when it dawned on him that the girl was no where in sight. "Why isn't she with you guys?"

"Huh?" Was the reply that Kyo gave. Haru could tell that he didn't really care enough to pay attention.

"She's at work," Yuki replied and smiled at Haru. "I'm glad she wasn't here to see this."

Haru chuckled at the idea that was planted in his mind, "Yeah, That wouldn't be good." He was going to his cousin's house, and for that he was happy.

The three could hear whispers behind them. "Isn't the Prince his _cousin_? EW! That's incest!"

"In breeder!"

"That's disgusting, freak!"

"Yeah, you freak!"

_-They say freak, when you're singled out-_

Slowly, in the background, they heard screams and jeers. The group behind them started to chant, "Freak! Freak! Freak!"

White Haru's eyes flashed to Black Haru for a moment. But he shook it off, trying to clear his mind of the happenings behind in the alley. Haru wished to keep up the happy mood. He _was_ walking with Yuki.

_-The red… it filters through-_

In the back of the cow's mind, Black Haru murmured to himself chuckling at almost-molesters' demise.


End file.
